1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal ornaments having their surfaces plated with a mixture of a multielement mineral power and a sandstone powder. The plated ornaments such as a brooch, a necklace, a pin, a bracelet, an earring, a corsage, a ring, a hair ornament, a wristwatch, a wristwatch band, etc., generate negative ions from their plated surfaces. The negative ions generated, in turn, will have particular utility in bringing out positive health benefits such as improving immunity strength and other bodily functions.
2. Description of Related Art
There exist a wide variety of metal and plastic ornaments, some of which have their surfaces plated. The plating performed on existing ornaments, however, has a limited purpose of beautifying the surface or preventing rust.
The existing technology for plating ornaments does not cause negative ions to be generated from their surfaces, and has no utility in improving health of the persons wearing the ornaments.
In view of the foregoing limitations, it is the object of this invention to provide a plating technology that will cause negative ions to be generated from the plated ornament surface. The negative ions generated by the plated ornament provide positive health benefits to the wearer, including the potential such as the improvement of the immunity system, the improvement of the psychological stability and bodily functions, the improvement of the discharge of egesta and the function of the respiratory organs and the reduction of fatigue.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, an ion processed stylish ornament is provided that is useful in causing negative ions to be generated from the surface, thereby improving the immunity strength, improving psychological stability and bodily functions, improving the discharge of egesta and the function of the respiratory organs, and reducing fatigue, of the person wearing the ornament.
The ornament includes a thin metal film that covers and forms a plating layer on the surface of a formed product composed of metal or plastic. The plating layer is a mixture of a pulverized multielement mineral powder and a pulverized sandstone powder.
Negative ions are always generated from the plating layer on the surface of the ornament. The circulation of blood is improved due to the action of the negative ions, and the improved blood circulation is useful in improving immunity strength, psychological stability and bodily functions, discharge of egesta and the function of the respiratory organs, and reducing fatigue.